


Prompt: Vex

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, beebo help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Let's be honest, 'vexing' is not the worst thing John has been called.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Kudos: 15





	Prompt: Vex

Zari stormed through the Waverider towards her room. When the door swooshed open for her and then swooshed closed behind her, her irritation went up even more.

“I can’t even slam a door.” When she tried slapping the door with the palm of her hand, it swooped open again. She stumbled, but someone steadied her. Zari knew who it was from his scent… and his touch. 

“Are you okay, love?” John’s voice was soft. Zari considered screaming. 

“I know I told you to leave me alone,” she growled instead.

“You did, but since when did you expect me to do as you ask automatically? Well, outside of certain situations.” John looked mirthful, and she was tempted to slap the smirk off his face. 

Instead, Zari brushed his hands away, stepping back to put space between them. “You are so vexing!”

John stepped closer to her but with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t try to touch her, and he kept his voice low. “I may vex you, sweetheart, but you don’t want me vexing anyone else, do ya?” 

Oh, he was a cocky bastard. Zari pressed her lips together. One day she’d probably murder him… but not today.


End file.
